Labor of Love
by luv2bamom
Summary: There are big changes in store for Danny and Sam Fenton. What are they? How will Danny react to them? More importantly, how will Sam react to Danny?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: _I don't own Danny Phantom._

_The Beginning_

_OOOOOOO_

Twenty four year-old Sam Fenton tiredly unlocked her front door and stepped inside. Slipping her shoes off she wandered to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she looked at the selection but found that she was not really hungry. She grabbed an apple and made her way to the living room where she collapsed onto the sofa. She was halfheartedly munching on her apple when the front door opened again and her husband Danny walked in.

"Sam?"

"I'm in here," she called and looked up as he came into the living room. He dropped down next to her and kissed her on the head.

"Hey, you ready to head over to Tucker and Val's?" Sam groaned.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. Just let me get changed." Sam stood and walked up the staircase to enter their bedroom and Danny followed.

"So do you want to walk down? It's only a couple of blocks and it's really nice out," she said, sounding muffled as she pulled her shirt over her head and started to root through her drawers for something more comfortable. She found one, tossed it on the bed while slipping her skirt off, and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Danny?" she asked, not getting a response.

Danny was sitting on the bed staring at Sam. All the thoughts had fled his mind as he watched her undress. She was standing by the dresser in a silk black bra and panties and matching stockings. Her hands were reaching to roll her stockings down and his hands itched to do the job for her. After three years of marriage, all he had to do was get a glance at her beautiful form and he went up in flames. He felt his breath catch as she stopped, and slowly walked toward him. His eyes traveled up her legs, across her flat taut stomach and up. Danny jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to look him in the eye.

"Danny? Hello, earth to Danny."

"Huh?" Sam smirked at him and shook her head, laughing. "I asked if you wanted to walk to Tucker's." He shook himself mentally and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Sure, you need any help?" he asked in a suggestive tone of voice, taking his hands and running them up her thighs, pulling her to stand in between his. He pouted as she lightly smacked his hands away and stepped back, grabbing her shirt.

"Oh, no. We cannot be late for the twin's birthday party, and if you help me change we'll never get there." Sam grabbed her jeans and headed into the bathroom to finish changing. Danny stood up and walked back downstairs to the hall closet where two brightly colored wrapped packages sat waiting. After a short wait, Sam came down the stairs and they locked up and walked down the sidewalk. As they walked, they chatted quietly about their day, enjoying the warm spring evening. They reached the Foley house a few minutes later and Danny knocked once on the door before opening it. Valerie turned around as she heard the knock and smiled at Danny and Sam.

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it." She took the gifts from them and placed them with a bunch of others on the table.

"Tucker and the monsters are out back," she said. Danny wandered toward the back door as Sam helped Valerie put the finishing touches on the decorations. "I'm telling you Sam, God is a genius. If kids weren't so darn cute, they would never reach preschool let along puberty."

Danny walked out into the back yard and spotted Tucker sitting on the ground trying to explain the menu features of his PDA to his two year-old sons who were ignoring him and putting grass in his hair. Shaking his head, he called out "Hey, I hear there are some birthday boys somewhere out here." Instantly the twins stopped what they were doing and turned with excited looks on their faces.

"Unca Damee, Unca Damee!" they squealed as they tore over to him. Laughing Danny crouched down and gathered Tommy and Nicky up into a hug, standing up and spinning them around before placing them back on the ground, where they giggled as they wobbled a little in dizziness. Tucker stood up and made his way over to his best friend.

"Hey man. Where's Sam?"

"Inside helping Val." They turned as the back door opened and Sam and Valerie came out. The twins saw Sam and ran over to her begging to be picked up.

"Auni Sham, up, up" They looked at her with their angelic faces, "pwease?" Sam grinned at them and gave them both a hug.

"You guys are getting to be such big boys, I don't think I can pick you both up together, how about I read you both a story?" The boys nodded and raced into the house to get their books. Tucker laughed at Sam.

"You've done it now; they'll bring you every book they own." Valerie walked over to Tucker and started picking grass out of his hair.

"Come on let's go see if your parents and my dad are here yet."

Everyone walked back into the house and Sam laughed as she saw the pile of books the boys were making on the living room floor. She sat down on the floor and the boys both picked up a book. Tommy gave Nicky a dirty look and tried to hold his book higher than Nicky's.

"My book, my book!"

"No! My!" Nicky yelled at his brother.

Sam took both books and said, "I'll read both books if you can be good boys." Both boys quieted down and after a quick tussle about who would sit on Sam's lap (she fit them both) they listened to Sam read until their grandparents arrived. After cake, ice cream, and presents Tommy and Nicky got into their pajamas and settled down, this time on the couch, one on each side of Sam, to hear their other story. Danny and Tucker were talking on the back porch and Valerie was cleaning up the kitchen. Valerie noticed it had gotten quiet in the living room and walked in to check. Laughing quietly she walked to the back door and opened it saying to Tucker and Danny "I think it's past someone's bedtime." Tucker stood up and walked through the door before stopping and chuckling.

"I thought you were talking about the kids."

Danny stepped in behind Tucker and saw what they were laughing about. Sam was fast asleep on the couch with the book in her lap while the two boys had covered her with their blankies and snuggled up next to her, sucking their thumbs with heavy eyes. Tucker and Valerie each picked up one of the boys to put them to bed.

"Sshhhh, Auni Sham Sweepin Mama," Nicky said tiredly as she carried him to their bedroom. Tommy looked at Danny as his father picked him up.

"Nigh Nigh Unca Damee."

"Night night Tommy," said Danny as he ruffled the little boys hair and looked at Tucker.

"Guess I better take her home, thanks Tuck, see you later."

"See you," Tucker replied before heading toward the bedroom.

Danny picked the book up from her lap and smiled at the picture she made before turning ghost and picking her up in his arms. Sam turned her head into his neck and he gripped her firmly before flying back home. She didn't wake up during the short flight and Danny phased through the wall into their bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. He took her shoes off and unsnapped her jeans, lifting an eyebrow when she didn't move as he tugged the jeans off. _Wow, she must be really tired_. Leaving her tee shirt on, he pulled the covers out from under her, again with no reaction. Undressing himself, he climbed into bed and pulled Sam close as he grabbed the covers up around them. She snuggled closer unconsciously and he drifted off into a contented sleep.

The next morning Danny woke to an empty bed. Rolling from the bed, he rubbed his hands through his hair before padding to the bathroom. Once he showered and got dressed, he went downstairs to find Sam in the kitchen making a huge breakfast.

"Hi, sit down, everything's almost ready," she said in a bright voice.

Danny sat down and stared at her for a moment. This was weird. One thing that Danny had learned early on was that Sam was definitely not a morning person. He was even more confused when she put a plate in front of him that looked like it could feed both him and Tucker. Bacon, eggs, sausage, home fries and toast. Sam sat down with a bowl of cereal, a banana, toast, and grapefruit.

"Wow, this is great. What's got you so happy this morning?"

Sam shrugged as she buttered her toast. "I don't know, I just woke up feeling great this morning and decided to make a big breakfast."

They ate quickly and Sam finished first, putting her dishes in the sink and grabbing her purse.

"You get the dishes." She grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door and Danny groaned looking at all the dirty dishes left for him. "I should have known there would be a catch."


	2. The News

Disclaimer: _Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon._

_A/N: Okay, just adding a note to this chapter, everything else is the same. I like to add a warning to any chapter that has adult content, which I forgot to do this time. One reviewer politely suggested that I change the rating to M for this story. If anyone else thinks the content in this chapter is too explicit for a T rating please let me know and it will be changed. Sorry if I offended anyone. (Warning: Adult Content!) _:)

_The News_

OOOOOOO

Danny was starting to worry about Sam. Every night for a week, he had come home to find her asleep on the couch and today he had gotten a call that she had fallen asleep at her desk at work. He had picked her up at work and told her he would fly back later to get her car. He glanced at her as pulled into the driveway; Sam had black circles under her eyes and was very pale. He gently shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"We're home." She smiled at him tiredly and got out of the car, following him into the house.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath," she said as she slowly started up the stairs. Danny just nodded to let her know he had heard her and headed for the kitchen. After fixing them both a quick lunch, he called for her.

"Sam? I've got lunch ready." When she didn't say anything, he walked upstairs and into the bedroom. She wasn't there so he continued across the room to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he called her again.

"Sam, are you almost done? Lunch is on the table." Again, he got no answer so he opened the door to find Sam lying in the tub, fast asleep again. Danny crouched down next to her and shook her gently.

"Sam, honey wake up." She didn't wake up so he drained the tub and grabbed a big towel and lifted her out of the tub, carrying her back into the bedroom and placing her on the bed. He toweled her dry and covered her up, watching for a few minutes as she slept before heading back down to the kitchen to clean up.

Several hours later, he was engrossed in paying the bills when he felt her come up behind him. "Hey," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Mmhmm" she responded reaching down and kissing the side of his neck, causing him to grin and close his eyes as she continued to kiss him, making her way up his neck to his ear. When she blew gently into his ear and nipped at it, he groaned. Stepping around she straddled him on the chair and kissed him, immediately seeking entrance. He noticed that she had put on one of her purple silk nightgowns as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, he let her deepen the kiss. Sam broke the kiss and pulled her head back to grin at him.

"I'm feeling much better," she said in a low husky voice that sent a shiver of heat through his spine. Kissing her again, he felt her hands move up and undo the buttons on his shirt, slipping inside and running her hands up his chest. His hands moved to her hips and he shifted her, letting her feel what she was doing to him. His lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone and she moaned, lifting her head back to encourage him. He continued down and took one peak into his mouth through her nightgown and she clenched her hands into his hair. Danny ran his hands up the sides of her waist under the gown, stroking gently as he continued to taste her, growling as she gently rocked against him. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes flashing green with passion and she gave him a seductive look as her hands went to his pants and unfastened them. He raised his hips as she pulled his pants and boxers down and hissed as she settled herself back onto his lap. _Oh god, she's not wearing anything underneath_.

He bit his lip to keep from begging as she teased him before lowering herself onto him. Letting her lead the pace, he buried his face into her hair letting the feel of her surround him. As the tension between them grew, he took control and she arched her back, crying out his name. "Danny, oh god Danny please." Grasping her hips, he changed the angle a little causing her to cry out again. His eyes rolled back as he filled her completely and they both let themselves go. Sam collapsed on him and panting, he kissed her neck before pulling back and looking at her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

She kissed him and smiled up at him. "I just felt like surprising you."

Danny growled playfully at her. "You can surprise me anytime Mrs. Fenton," She laughed as she carefully slid off his lap and adjusted her nightgown.

"I'm starving; did you save anything from lunch?"

"It's in the fridge," he replied standing, pulling his pants up, and fastening them. He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Sam took their lunch and set it out. As they sat there eating, Sam suddenly stopped with a strange look on her face and bolted from the room. Surprised, Danny got up and hurried after her to find her in the downstairs bathroom being violently ill. He stood next to her and pulled her hair back, holding it, and rubbing her back until she was done. She stood shakily and turned to the sink, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth before turning to face him.

"I guess I'm not so hungry after all," she said. Danny frowned at her as he led her to their room.

"Why don't you lay down and I'll clean up downstairs."

Sam nodded absently as she climbed into the bed and Danny left the room. She had her suspicions as to why she had gotten sick and why she was tired all the time but she was not sure how Danny would react if she really was pregnant. They had discussed children and while they both agreed that they did want children, Danny was extremely wary of how his changed DNA would affect their kids. Sam placed her hand over her stomach, smiling a little at the thought of a little boy or girl with Danny's big blue eyes. She decided that she would wait until she knew for sure before mentioning anything to Danny as she closed her eyes and gave in to the need for sleep.

OOOOOOO

The next afternoon Sam left work and heading over to her doctor's office during her lunch hour. As she sat nervously in the room waiting for the test results, she let her mind wander about the possible future. She looked up as Dr. Rossell walked in with her chart.

"Well Sam I'm going to give you a prescription that you need to take once a day, get some rest, drink plenty of water and I want you to make an appointment to see me again in two weeks to see if you're feeling better."

Sam stared at her, confused and feeling disappointed. "So I'm not…"

The doctor looked up from her chart, grinning, and winked at her. "Oh and bring Danny with you, I love torturing the first time fathers."

Sam's brain processed what she was hearing slowly and she could feel a smile creep up on her face.

"Really?"

"Really," Dr. Rossell laughed. "I would say around the beginning of January, we'll get a more accurate date at your next visit. Any questions?"

"Tons," admitted Sam "but I can't think of any of them right now."

"Don't worry; they'll come back to you. Call me anytime and congratulations."

Thanking the doctor Sam left the office feeling as if she was floating. She felt giddy and could not wipe the stupid smile off her face. _Pretty pathetic Sam._ Deciding to take the rest of the day off she headed to Danny's work. Danny and Tucker worked as independent architect contractors and were very successful. Tucker had the technological know how and Danny did the creative work. Both men looked up from their project as she walked in.

"Sam? What's up, everything okay?" Danny asked her with concern.

"I was hoping you might be able to take the rest of the afternoon off. I have something to discuss with you."

Tucker's eyebrows lifted as he noticed that Sam was practically bouncing on her feet, which was in complete conflict with her personality and the nervous look on her face.

"Ah," Danny hesitated looking at Tucker who nodded.

"Go ahead man; these plans aren't due till next week anyway. We'll finish them up later." Danny smiled in thanks, gathered his plan book, and turned to Sam.

"Ready?" She nodded and waved to Tucker as they left the office. Danny followed Sam home, trying to think of what she could need to discuss with him. She had looked somewhat nervous and he found himself thinking of her being sick the night before, and hoping there was nothing wrong. When they got inside Sam bustled around picking things up and chatting with him.

"Did you have lunch? If you didn't I can make you something, a sandwich maybe? I think we have some turkey left over from…"

Danny put his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him. "Sam, you're babbling, now come sit down and tell me what's wrong."

She sat down next to him and smiled weakly. "Nothings really wrong, well I hope not. I'm not really sure how you're going to feel about this, but I hope it's going to be okay, I mean I'm sure it will be fine and…" She stopped and looked at him closing her eyes and sighing. "I'm doing it again."

Danny nodded as he took her hands in his. "Come on Sam, whatever it is, just tell me okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip before taking a deep breath and blurting out "I'm pregnant."

Danny simply stared at her, saying nothing for several seconds. "You're sure?"

Sam nodded. "I just came from the doctor. Danny for god's sake say something."

Danny stood up and walked across the room, Sam felt her heart drop, and she looked down at her lap, closing her eyes. "Danny I know it might not be…"

She didn't hear him walk back toward her and she found herself abruptly cut off as he reached down and pulled her up into a crushing hug before pulling back and framing her face with his big hands.

"Sam you…we're going to have a baby!" He kissed her and started looking her over. "Are you okay, what did the doctor say?"

Sam laughed, relieved. "I'm fine, I have a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and we go back in two weeks."

His face lit up. "Can I come with you? Maybe we should go down to the pharmacy right now and get the prescription."

"Danny," she said warningly. "Calm down, I'm not going to fade away if we wait a few hours for the vitamins."

Danny just smiled at her, not listening as he muttered something about checking their health insurance and getting a list of obstetricians. Sam just shook her head, rolling her eyes. _Here we go; this should be interesting_.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: _I do not own Danny Phantom._

_A/N: The rating has gone up to M, however I will continue to post warnings at the beginning of any chapter that has adult content. Thanks to everyone for their input and of course reviews!_

Changes

OOOOOOO

By the time that Sam's next appointment came two weeks later, Danny had a list two and a half pages long full of questions for the doctor. Dr. Rossell hid a smile as she patiently answered his questions after she had examined Sam. The doctor then reached into a cabinet and pulled out a book that contained information and graphic pictures of the labor and birth process and started to flip through them. With each page, Danny got paler and when the book finally closed; he mumbled something about using the restroom and quickly excused himself. Dr. Rossell pointed him in the right direction and as soon as he turned the corner, she shut the door and looked at Sam, laughing.

"That always gets them. Now that Danny is gone for a few minutes, we can have a chat." The doctor pulled a chair up and sat down. "So do you have any questions for me?"

Sam smirked as she shook her head. "I think Danny covered every question I may have until the baby goes to kindergarten."

The doctor asked Sam several questions about how she was feeling before Sam left the room and waited by the bathroom for Danny. He came out a minute later still looking slightly pale.

"Hey, are you all done?"

"Yes, I made my next appointment and I'm all set for a month."

Unfortunately, for Sam, she spent the next month constantly suffering from morning sickness. The only thing she seemed to be able to keep in her stomach was tea and toast, which Danny brought her faithfully every morning before she got out of bed.

Danny was getting home late after being waylaid by Technus, who was terrorizing an electronics store. He walked in the door; locking it behind him and put the Fenton Thermos he was carrying on the side table to remind himself to take it over to his parent's house to put Technus back into the ghost zone. He ran his hand through his hair tiredly and looked around for Sam.

"Sam?"

She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so he started up the stairs when he noticed the bathroom door closed and a light coming from underneath it. Backtracking he walked to the door and knocked.

"Sam, are you in there?" He listened for a moment and heard a soft noise.

"Sam, are you all right?" He knocked on the door again and turned the knob, finding the door locked. Getting nervous, he rattled the doorknob. "Sam open the door…Sam? I'm coming in."

Transforming into Danny Phantom, he phased through the bathroom door and changed back. Sam was sitting on the tile floor leaning against the wall with her knees pulled into herself. Danny crouched down next to her and swept her sweaty hair back from her forehead.

"Sick again sweetheart?"

Sam opened her eyes and looked up at him, taking a shuddering breath. "Whoever thought up the term morning sickness should be sued for false advertisement," she joked weakly.

Danny smiled at her and stood up, unlocking the door before reaching down to help her to her feet.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and I'll get you some tea."

Nodding, she took a couple of steps before weaving and he quickly steadied her, frowning as he noticed how tired and weak she seemed before coming to a decision. He bent down and lifted her up into his arms, ignoring her protest as he walked up the stairs into the bedroom. Sam gave up protesting and closed her eyes, barely noticing as he laid her down on the bed and walked away. A minute later, he was back, sitting her up and removing her clothing before lifting her again and walking into their bathroom. She opened her eyes as she heard the water running and realized that he was filling the huge round tub.

"Thanks," she whispered as he set her on her feet, only to tighten his hold on her as her knees buckled.

"God, Sam."

She could hear the worry in his voice and tried to force a smile. "I'm fine now, Danny really."

Shaking his head he turned ghost and went intangible, phasing his clothes off so he would not have to let go of her. Becoming human again, he lifted her and stepped into the tub, settling down with her leaning back against his chest. Embarrassed at her weakness, Sam tried to argue but once again he ignored her and she found herself relaxing as he washed her off and shampooed her hair. Standing them both up he dried them off and stepped out of the tub, picking her up again and carrying her back to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he turned the lights off, climbed in next to her, pulling the covers up over them, and put his arm around her waist, drawing her back up against his chest. Danny kissed her hair and got comfortable.

"Try to get some sleep Sammi."

Sam, already half asleep, burrowed closer. "Love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too," he replied.

Danny woke early the next morning and slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to wake her. Getting dressed and padding downstairs barefoot he called Sam in sick to work and then called Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tuck."

"Hi Danny, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Listen I'd like to stay home today with Sam, can you handle things on your own for the day?"

"Sure, no prob. Sam still getting sick?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, it's been really tough on her. The doctor said they could give her something for the sickness that wouldn't harm the baby but Sam refused saying she didn't want to take the chance. Hopefully she'll start feeling better soon. Anyway thanks a lot Tucker."

"Anytime man."

Standing up Danny stretched and headed into the kitchen to make tea and toast for Sam. Taking it up and setting it on her bedside table, he snuck her copy of the latest pregnancy book and returned downstairs, getting comfortable. Thirty minutes later, he looked up from the book as he heard Sam running down the stairs, swearing as she headed for the door. Seeing him, she stopped.

"Danny? Why are you home? Never mind, why didn't you wake me? I'm late."

"No you're not."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she gave him a weird look.

Danny stood, placing the book on the coffee table. "Relax, I called them and said you weren't coming in today."

She blinked at him. "You what?" She said softly, her lips thinning.

He didn't seem to notice as he walked over to the side table and picked up the thermos he had left there the night before. "I figured you needed the rest, I have to run over to Mom and Dad's, I ran into Technus last night on the way home and I need to put him back into the ghost zone. Do you want to come with me?"

"Danny, I cannot believe you did that! I can't just take a day off to loaf around, I have too much work to do," Sam yelled at him.

Surprised, Danny tried to reason with her. "Sam, you've been sick an awful lot lately, you're not sleeping enough, I just decided you could use a day or two to rest up."

"You decided?" Sam said as she stalked over to him and poked him in the chest. "And what the hell gives you (poke) the right (poke) to make decisions for me?" (poke).

Getting angry, Danny grabbed her hand to stop her poking at him and frowned at her. "Maybe because I'm your husband and it's my responsibility to take care of you and the baby. Maybe because you're too stubborn to admit that you need to slow down a little. Maybe because I don't want to see you endanger your health and the baby's and end up in the hospital!"

Glaring at her, he watched as her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened, closed, and then opened again.

"Did you just accuse me of endangering my own child Danny Fenton?"

Confused, he shook his head. "What? No, of course not, Sam you're being ridiculous."

"How dare you. How dare you accuse me of not caring about my baby," Sam hissed at him, enraged.

Danny backed up a step looking at her blazing lavender eyes. "Sam…"

"Get. Out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"Sam come on…" Danny took a step forward and looked at her in disbelief, then ducked as she grabbed a ceramic candleholder and threw it at him, causing it to shatter against the wall behind him.

"I told you to get out! Now!" She screamed at him as she lifted the other candleholder and raised it, ready to throw.

He raised his hands, angry and confused. "Fine! I'll go, I'm gone," he said as he grabbed his keys from the hook near the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Sam simply stood there, staring at the empty room, the silence overwhelming. She looked down at the candleholder she still held in her right hand before shakily putting it down and walking over to the couch, she sat down, numb. _What did I do?_

Even though he had grabbed his keys Danny knew that he was too angry and upset to drive, so he changed into his ghost form and flew off, not really knowing or caring where he was going. He pushed himself to the limit, breaking his speed record of 243mph. He eventually found himself at his parent's house, his anger gone leaving pain, and confusion in its place. Weary, he landed and tried to concentrate, managing to summon the blue rings of light that signaled his change from ghost to human before heading to the door. Maddie Fenton looked up as she saw him come through the door.

"Danny, hi sweetie, aren't you usually at work right now?" Walking toward him, she stopped, noting the look of pain and worry on his face. "Honey, what's wrong? Is it Sam; are she and the baby all right?"

"She threw me out…she told me to leave. I don't even know what happened," Danny said shaking his head.

"Oh, dear, come in and sit down." Maddie led Danny into the kitchen and made sure he sat down before pouring coffee into two mugs and setting them on the table. "Why don't I take that for you Danny, another ghost?"

Danny looked up, surprised to see he still held the thermos in his hand. "Oh, yeah…um Technus I think."

Jack and Maddie had found out about Danny's ghost powers his senior year in high school and all his fears had proved unfounded. They accepted him wholeheartedly and were extremely proud of what their son did for the town of Amity Park. Maddie smiled at him as she took the thermos and put it on the counter so she could take it down to the lab later. She sat down and looked at her son.

"All right, tell me what happened."


	4. Worries and Wonders

Disclaimer: _I don't own Danny Phantom_.

_Worries and Wonders_

OOOOOOO

Danny quietly unlocked his front door and stepped inside. He had talked with his mom for over an hour and although he didn't really understand the whole mood swings thing she had talked about, he did understand that he needed to be patient with Sam and that there were times where she may act irrationally. Looking around he saw her lying on the couch and he walked over to kneel down next to her. He felt guilty as he saw the tear tracks on her face. Sam never cried, in fact he could only remember seeing her cry twice since they met in second grade. Once when they were sixteen and he had come close to dying after a vicious fight with an unknown ghost, and the other was their wedding day though Sam denied it. Danny sighed as he stroked the back of his fingers against her cheek. _I hope she's not still mad_.

"Sam. Sammi wake up hon."

Sam opened her eyes and saw Danny staring down on her. Sitting up slowly, she asked "Danny?" before throwing her arms around him and feeling the tears start again. "Danny, oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, I know," he said softly hugging her.

Sam pulled back and made a face at him. "You must think I'm awful, I just feel…I don't know, almost out of control."

"You're not awful Sam, you're pregnant, and I need to be more sensitive to that."

Sam smiled at him. "I just hope the next three months are better than the last three."

To Sam's surprise and happiness, her morning sickness went away shortly after that, she began to feel more energetic, and she started to enjoy her pregnancy more. Of course that didn't mean that Danny did not sometimes feel like he was walking on eggshells around her. He tried, but he seemed to have an unfortunate knack for saying the wrong thing. The first time she got upset because she couldn't button her jeans he put his foot in it by telling her he liked the way she looked with a few more curves. _What? it was a compliment! _Then there was the time that he was helping her fold laundry and instead of picking up one of her silky bikini panties or thongs he picked up a somewhat larger pair of women's briefs and not thinking made a comment,

"wow, these things are pretty big."

Yup, that brilliant piece of conversation earned him two nights on the couch and she wouldn't let him touch her for over a week. However, though Danny could be dense, he was also sweet and thoughtful. Bringing home her favorite ice cream unexpectedly, or telling her she looked beautiful in a new outfit would make her eyes light up and she fairly glowed.

The first time she felt the baby move she sat straight up off the couch where they had been watching a movie with a look of shock on her face. Danny tried to feel but it was too early and he couldn't help being a little disappointed, but Sam took him to her next doctor's visit and he was surprised when instead of the regular examining room they were shown into a different room with a table and some type of computer set up. When he asked why they were there, Sam smirked at him.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? This appointment is for an ultrasound." The ultrasound technician came into the room and helped Sam up onto the table before explaining the procedure to them.

"Okay so before we start do you two want to see if we can tell the baby's gender?"

Danny nodded his head and said yes at the same time Sam shook hers and said no. The tech just looked at them for a second and then laughed.

"Well, why don't I let you guys talk about this for a minute and I'll be right back," she said as she left and shut the door behind her. Danny turned to Sam.

"Come on Sam, don't you want to know? It would help us decide on a name and we could decorate the nursery better if we knew."

"No, Danny I think it should be a surprise."

He pouted. "Pleeease Sammi?" He begged her.

"Danny, no way, I know you want to brag about a son, but you'll just have to wait and see, besides they might get it wrong and what are we going to do if we go out and buy all boy stuff and it turns out to be a girl?"

"I wouldn't brag," he grumbled and she raised her eyebrow. "All right maybe I would a little, and why do you think I just want a boy, I like the idea of a little girl who looks just like her mommy."

"I just want to wait Danny please? If we have a second child, we can find out early then."

He gave a mock sigh. "All right."

The tech knocked on the door and entered the room. "So are we all set?"

They both nodded at her and Danny told her they had decided to wait. The conversation was completely forgotten by both Sam and Danny moments later as they got their first look at their child. Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not looking away from the screen as the technician pointed out the features for them.

"That's the heart?" he asked softly, mesmerized by the movement.

"That's right," the lady told him.

He heard a quiet sniffle and he looked down to see Sam trying not to cry. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she turned to look at him, smiling, and sniffling again. Leaning down to kiss her again, he whispered, "I love you."

Cupping his cheek in her free hand, she kissed him back. "I love you too."

Everything seemed so much more real to Danny after that. The ultrasound had confirmed that his ghost DNA had not adversely affected the baby, but he found himself worrying more about what kind of a father he would make. Sam startled him by telling him she had no doubts whatsoever about him, that he was going to be a wonderful father and confessed to having her own doubts as to her ability to be a good mother. He assured her that she would be a great mother and reminded her how good she was with Tucker's twins.

OOOOOOO

Sam was entering her sixth month and they were at the mall pricing some items for the nursery and now were sitting in the food court flipping through a baby name book and bickering back and forth.

"How about Sally for a girl?"

Sam made a face at him. "Adam?" Sam asked.

"No, what about David?"

Shaking her head, she picked at her salad as she thought. "Olivia?"

"Not bad…Emily?"

"I like that one. Um, Nicholas?"

They continued throw names out at each other as they left the mall and headed home. Sam collapsed on the sofa and kicked her shoes off as Danny sat down in the corner and pulled her to rest back against him wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. They sat in contented silence until Sam suddenly gasped and grabbed Danny's hand placing it flat on her rounded stomach. Danny felt a quick movement like a nudge under his hand and Sam looked up at him.

"Did you feel that?"

He nodded, grinning and felt another sharper nudge.

"They've been getting stronger; I knew you'd be able to feel it soon."

Danny sat her up a little and slid off the couch, kneeling down next to her. He brought both hands up to rest on her stomach, smiling as he felt several small movements and then placed his cheek against her for a moment before gently kissing her belly and looking up at her. Sam caught her breath at the look of love in his eyes. He stood up and pulled her to her feet and into his arms as he held her gaze. Framing her face with his hands, he leaned down and kissed her, gently delving his tongue into her mouth as she moaned and clutched at his shirt.

Finding herself in the bedroom without remembering actually walking there, she pulled his shirt off with his help, eliciting a groan from Danny as she pressed soft kisses over his hard chest. She felt him unbutton and remove her shirt and bring his hands up to the clasp of her bra as he kissed her again harder. Removing the bra he brought his hands around to cup her in his hands and Sam let out another, louder moan as she felt need rise in her. Danny laid her back on the bed and removed her pants and underwear before removing his own and simply stood at the end of the bed letting his eyes wander over her slowly. Although he had seen her before, after a few seconds Sam felt embarrassed at the changes pregnancy had made to her body and brought her arms up to cover herself but Danny gently grabbed her wrists and shook his head. Lying down on the bed beside her, he let go and threaded his hands into her hair.

"Don't hide from me," he whispered, as she got lost in the blue of his eyes, darkened with passion. He brought his lips an inch away from hers. "You have never looked more beautiful Sam."

She lifted her face and closed the distance between them kissing him with abandon. He made his way slowly down her body, kissing and caressing all the way down to her feet, stoking the fire already burning in her and as he came up to kiss her again she pushed at him and he rolled over onto his back and proceeded to return the favor, causing him to grasp the bed sheets tightly in his fists as he fought for control.

As she slid up, he grasped her hips, helping her position herself. Their movements were slow and languid as they locked gazes and kept them locked and Sam bit her lip and Danny growled out her name as they reached the pinnacle. After lying quietly kissing and cuddling for a short time he moved them both up the bed and lay down behind her curling his arm around her and holding her tightly as they slept.


	5. Lessons

Disclaimer: _I do not own Danny Phantom_.

_Lessons_

OOOOOOO

"Mom, he is driving me insane! Don't get me wrong, he's been wonderful, always knowing what I need or want, but he won't let me do anything."

Sam had met Maddie for lunch and they were discussing Danny. He had always been overprotective, especially with Sam and she had learned to live with that a long time ago. During her pregnancy, she had expected it to be a little worse and had prepared herself. Now in her seventh month of pregnancy, Sam was finding out that it was suddenly taking on monstrous proportions.

Maddie gave a sympathetic chuckle. "Well Sam, he does take after his father somewhat in that respect, when I was pregnant with Jazz, Jack actually invented a ghost shield bubble that he wanted me to be in twenty four hours a day."

Sam gave her a look of disbelief and snorted. "I swear if Danny brings home a bubble he'll be stuck in it permanently."

Maddie laughed. "I don't think Danny would go that far. Have you tried getting Tucker to talk to him? After all Tucker's been through all this with Valerie, maybe he can get him to relax a little."

Sam was about to respond when her cell phone rang and she reached into her purse, grabbing it and looking at the number. She rolled her eyes at Maddie.

"Speak of the devil. Hello Danny…I'm at lunch with your mother…Yes, I made sure to have cheese in my salad for protein…we're just chatting over coffee now." Sam made a face. "No, not me, your mother has coffee and I have tea…yes Danny, _herba_l tea. Sorry but I have to get back to work, I'll see you at home, love you, bye." Sam quickly hung up sighing. Maddie smiled at the younger woman and stood up giving her a quick hug.

"You head on back to work, and if he gets too out of control just call me sweetie, I'm sure I can find something to get him out of your hair for a while." They said goodbye and Sam returned to work.

OOOOOOO

It was late afternoon and Sam had gotten out of work early. Looking at the clock, she realized that Danny wasn't due home for at least another two hours. _That should give me time to work on the nursery a little, and if he notices, I'll just tell him Maddie helped me._ Smiling to herself, she changed into some casual comfortable clothing and walked into the nursery to look around. They had decided to paint the walls a soft neutral yellow but before that could be done the existing border had to come off. She grabbed a small stepstool from the corner and placed it by the door. Stepping up carefully she reached up and began to pull the border down. It was harder than it sounded as it tore off in pieces and she ended up getting a bucket of warm water and a cloth to wet and loosen the areas where it would not come off. Slowly she made her way around the room. She then washed off all of the walls and decided to start taping along the ceiling and moldings. _This way when Tucker comes over this weekend to help Danny, it will be ready to paint_. When she was halfway through, she stepped down off the stepstool and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had about an hour left and smiled. _I should be able to finish this and maybe rest for a few minutes before he gets home._ Bending down she grabbed the tape from where she had dropped it on the floor and sighed, stepping back up on the stool. She started humming an old tune as she worked along and did not hear the front door opening or the footsteps on the stairs.

"Samantha! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Shocked, she jumped as she heard Danny's voice from behind her and felt her foot slip on the stool. Trying to keep her balance, she waved her arms but it was too late, and panicking she felt herself fall backward.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm as he dove forward, managing to catch her around the waist to break her fall, but the momentum knocked him off his feet. Knowing how hard she would be jolted if they landed on the floor, he thought quickly and turned ghost, phasing them through the floor into the living room below, and stopping in mid air. Setting down on the floor, he guided Sam to the couch and made her sit before crouching in front of her, worried green eyes sweeping over her.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Danny I'm fine," she said looking at him and seeing the relief on his face.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh, before looking back to her and frowning. "Sam, what were you doing? You and the baby could have been hurt. You should not be standing on anything like that."

"Danny I was doing fine…"

"You fell Sam. I don't want you working in the nursery, it's too hazardous."

Sam stood up and gave him a sour look. "Setting up a nursery is too hazardous? I'm not clueless, I'm not doing the painting because of the fumes, you and Tucker are. I'm not doing any heavy lifting, you two are. I mean Danny do you hear yourself? You don't want me cleaning the house, or carrying the laundry basket, or the groceries. I can't get down and play with the twins, or scrape the ice of my windshield, actually I kind of like not having to do that one, but my point is if it were up to you, I would be sitting on that sofa knitting for the next two and a half months. Yes I fell and thank god you caught me, but I wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't been startled, I was being careful."

Danny stared at her for a moment before changing back to his human half and sitting down on the sofa.

"You're right Sam, I startled you so it's my fault you fell."

Seeing him look guiltily at the floor, she shook her head, sat down next to him, and put her hand up to his face, turning it to her.

"Danny, it's not your fault, it was just an accident. Hell, if I hadn't been in my own little world, I probably would have heard you come in. I'm fine, I just want to be able to do the normal things, I won't break."

Danny smiled at her a little. "I know, I just worry about you both, but I know I've been a little crazy about it." Leaning down he kissed her gently, leaning back against the couch and pulling her to rest against him. "I'll try to relax a little more if you promise you won't overdo it." Sam smiled up at him and kissed him. "I promise."

OOOOOOO

Danny pulled into the hospital parking lot at 6:55pm and turned the engine off. "Okay, so where are we supposed to go?"

Sam took the brochure out of her purse and glanced at it. "It says the outpatient center."

They got out of the car and proceeded into the hospital, following the signs until the reached the outpatient center. There were about ten couples waiting in the hallway. They waited only a couple of minutes before an older woman came walking down the hallway carrying a large bag filled with different objects and what looked like several pillows.

"Good evening everyone, why don't you all come in and find a seat."

The woman unlocked a door and the couples started inside. The room was large, all the tables had been pushed off to the side, and a bunch of chairs had been set up in a semi circle at the front of the room while the back of the room was empty. There was a television sitting on one table in the front and several exercise mats leaned against the back wall. Danny and Sam found a couple of chairs off to the side and sat down there. An older couple sat down to their right and two women who looked like they were sisters sat on their left. The woman who had unlocked the door set down her stuff on the front table and turned around.

"Good evening, my name is Beth Trindle and I am a charge nurse here at the hospital on the maternity ward and welcome to the prenatal class." Beth outlined what they would be doing in the classes over the next several weeks and took an attendance list.

"Okay, why doesn't each couple take a mat from against the back wall and find a space on the floor." Once they had all done that Beth had the women sit down on the mat with the coaches behind them and practiced some breathing exercises with them. There was general laughter as she made them switch places and the coaches did the breathing exercises. Sam smiled at Danny, mirth in her eyes and he stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh. After several other exercises, the nurse told them to go back to their seats. Danny stood up and turned, smirking as he saw Sam trying to get to her feet. She glared at him and he bit back a laugh as he reached down and helped her stand up.

Beth finished the class by handing out information and reminding them of the next class as everyone gathered their stuff and left. As they were walking back to the main doors a blue mist escaped, Danny's mouth and he groaned.

"Great," he muttered. Looking around he spotted a small alcove with a couple of comfortable chairs and led Sam over to them. He grabbed a thermos from Sam's bag. "I'll be right back stay here," he said sternly, giving her a quick kiss before glancing around to make sure no one was around and changing to Danny Phantom. He quickly flew off and Sam sat down. She sat quietly for several minutes, bored, before closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the chair.

Danny looked for a couple of minutes before he finally found the Lunch Lady wreaking havoc in the cafeteria. After a quick fight, he pulled the thermos from his belt and captured her, capping it tightly. Landing in the now deserted cafeteria he quickly changed back and headed out. As he turned the corner into the alcove, he noticed that Sam had fallen asleep in the chair. Putting the thermos back into her bag, he pulled the straps over his forearm and grabbed his keys out of his back pocket. Smiling gently he brushed a small lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes and scooped her up. Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Danny? Sorry, I guess I nodded off."

He looked down at her as he began walking and shook his head. "I just took a little longer than I thought to find it; The Lunch Lady was in the cafeteria. Let's get you home."

She said nothing as she let her eyes fall closed again, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her and the beating of his heart against her ear as she leaned her head on his chest.


	6. Too Early

Disclaimer: _Still don't own Danny Phantom_.

_Too Early_

OOOOOOO

Dr. Rossell looked up from Sam's chart and smiled at her.

"Well, everything is looking pretty good. I do want you to try to stay off your feet a little more because you have some swelling in your ankles, which will probably only get worse in the next six weeks or so, and I want to see you in two weeks."

Sam left the doctor's office and headed toward the hospital where she was supposed to be meeting Danny for their prenatal class. When she entered the room, she looked around and was surprised to see Jazz standing against the wall.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sam, Danny got a little sidetracked if you know what I mean and I said I'd meet you here for your class until he shows up."

Sam nodded. "Well thanks Jazz, I appreciate it."

"No problem, your lucky I showed up at the office to talk to him about something. When I got there he was begging Tucker for help."

Sam snorted as the two women went and found seats. "Like that would have happened. Danny had to physically drag Tucker into the hospital when Valerie had the twins, then they threw him out because he caused such a commotion."

Danny finally appeared about halfway through the class and Jazz stayed and went to dinner with them after. By the time Danny and Sam got home, Sam was tired, swollen, and grumpy.

"I can't wait for the next six weeks to be over." The phone rang as they entered the house and Danny answered it. After talking for a minute, he hung up and turned to Sam.

"Tucker's coming over so we can get some of the furniture put together in the nursery."

Sam nodded to let him know that she had heard him and walked upstairs. After changing into some maternity sweatpants, she felt more comfortable and when she came back downstairs a few minutes later, Danny was letting Tucker in the door. Tucker looked up as she was descending the stairs.

"Whoa, Sam you're getting big!"

Sam stopped abruptly and stared at Tucker before calmly turning around and without saying a word walked back upstairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Danny glared at him. "Way to go Tuck."

"What?"

"Do you remember nothing about your wife when she was pregnant?" Danny asked him sarcastically.

Tucker looked baffled. "What are you talking…?" Comprehension dawned on his face suddenly. "Ooh, heh heh, I guess that probably didn't come out right did it? She is going to kill me."

Danny rolled his eyes at his best friend before heading for the stairs. "Tuck, you definitely, do not have a way with words. Why don't you make yourself at home while I go try to convince Sam to extend your life a little longer." Danny walked up the stairs and to the bedroom door and opened it, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. Sam wasn't in the bedroom area and he noticed that the bathroom door was shut so he walked over quietly and knocked gently on the door.

"Sam? Come on out honey, Tucker didn't mean that."

He heard movement and the door opened slowly and Sam stood in front of him looking at the floor. She tried to brush past him but he stopped her and put his hand under her chin tipping her face up to his. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and he could see where she had wiped away a few that had already escaped. Sighing heavily, Danny took hold of her hands and led her to the bed, sitting down on the side and drawing her down next to him. Releasing one of her hands, he reached up and wiped another tear as it fell down her pale cheek.

"Sam relax, you're pregnant, you're not big or fat, or anything else like that, Tucker is just an idiot," he said as he drew her into a hug. Sam buried her head in his chest and mumbled something. Not hearing her he pulled back a little bit.

"What?"

She glanced up at him before looking down again and mumbling "arottal"

"What, honey, I can't understand you."

She looked up at him, frowning at him, a blush spreading across her face. "I said I waddle." She glared at him. "And don't even try and tell me I don't Danny Fenton because I know I do and I can tell when you're lying."

Danny bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. He had to admit that she did have a bit of a waddle now but personally he thought she looked adorable. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her head before pulling back again and looking at her with a big grin.

"Well, it's just my opinion Mrs. Fenton but I have to say that as slight as it is, I think you have the cutest waddle I've ever seen." He winked at her slyly. "Why do you think I spend so much time walking behind you?"

Sam rolled her eyes and couldn't suppress a giggle. "You are so full of it Fenton."

Tucker stayed out of Sam's way for the rest of the evening and he and Danny got the crib and changing table put together while Sam sat quietly and read.

OOOOOOO

Sam sat at her desk in her office trying to concentrate on a residential complaint about pollution at an old local mill, but she kept shifting to ease a pain in her back. Sighing, she put the file down and decided to get up and walk around for a few minutes. She went to the restroom and then strolled around the building for a couple of minutes. As she was heading back to her office she felt a squeezing pain run across the front of her stomach and she stopped for a minute. It went away quickly and she continued. As the afternoon continued, she kept getting pain off and on and finally decided to call her doctor. The nurse she spoke with told her it was probably nothing to worry about but suggested she come into the office to be checked out and not to drive herself. She called Danny who left work immediately to come pick her up. When they arrived at the doctor's office Sam was still getting the pains about ten minutes apart. Dr. Rossell took her right away and called Danny in after she had finished examining Sam.

"Okay, I think that you are having contractions but you still have about five weeks left and the baby is fairly small, so what I would like to do is admit you to the hospital and put you on a monitor so we can keep an eye on these contractions. If they continue we'll give you something to stop them."

Sam frowned at her. "How long will I have to be in there?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, chances are you will be out of there sometime tomorrow or the next day, we just want to make sure you don't go into labor early."

Sam wasn't very happy but agreed, Danny drove her over, and they got her admitted. Danny requested a private room, knowing that Sam was uncomfortable around people she didn't know well. Once she was settled and hooked up to the monitor Danny left to go home and get some of her personal things and call their parents, Jazz, and Tucker to let them know what was going on. When he got back up to the maternity ward and the receptionist let him in, he could hear Sam arguing with someone. Frowning he walked quicker and entered the room to find her arguing with an older nurse, who was holding a paper cup, and Sam sitting mutinously with her arms folded, glaring at the woman.

"Hey, what's the matter Sam?"

The nurse turned around to face him. "Are you Mr. Fenton?" She demanded.

Scowling, Danny put down the things he had brought and walked over to the bed, leaning down and giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before turning toward the woman.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"Well I should say so," the nurse said haughtily. "Mrs. Fenton refuses to take the medicine that has been prescribed for her."

"I already told you I don't need it and I won't take it," Sam said harshly before turning to Danny. "She's trying to give me a sleeping pill."

Danny frowned, unconsciously rubbing his hand up and down on her back to relax her. "You said the doctor ordered this?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Rossell would not order that for me, she knows I don't want to take unnecessary medication," Sam said stubbornly.

The nurse glared back at her. "The order is right in your chart Mrs. Fenton, if the doctor thinks you need it then you will take this, if not in pill form then an injection.

Danny felt Sam stiffen and her lilac eyes sparked with anger and knew he should step in. "Could you check the chart to see if it was Dr. Rossell who gave the order please?"

The nurse muttered under her breath and stomped out of the room. Sam's shoulders slumped and she tiredly leaned against Danny, frowning and rubbing her stomach. Danny looked at the monitor and noticed she was having another contraction.

"You have to calm down Sam, this stress isn't helping."

"I know, but that woman is a witch."

Danny sat down on the bed next to her and let her turn slightly to the side and rest against him as he continued to rub her back. "Let's double check who gave the order, and if it was Dr. Rossell we'll have them call her," he said.

The nurse entered the room with Sam's chart with a slight sneer on her lips. "Dr. Palmer gave the order; see for yourself, "she said shoving the chart at Danny.

He glanced down, read the order and Dr. Palmer's signature, and then down at Sam. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight frown on her face and she was obviously tired.

"Look, my wife doesn't want to take any medications unless there's no other choice and Dr. Rossell agreed with that. I don't really think she needs it, she's almost asleep right now."

"The doctor gave…"

"If you want to get in touch with her doctor and she thinks Sam needs it then I'll make sure she takes it, otherwise she's not taking the pill," Danny said quietly but firmly. The nurse stared at him for a moment like she was going to argue, but then simply gave him a dirty look and left the room.


	7. Countdown

Disclaimer: _I do not own Danny Phantom._

_A/N: Sorry to say that this chapter is definitely lacking, and rather short, I just couldn't get what I wanted out of it. But I hope that you'll stick with me through the next chapter. It will be the last one and I hope much better than this one. I might also do an epilogue, what does everyone think? Thanks for all your reviews, you all have been great._

_Countdown_

OOOOOOO

Sam was discharged two days later. Her contractions had finally stopped and Dr. Rossell told them that Sam needed to try to stay off her feet as much as possible and to stop working. Sam spent most of her afternoons with Maddie and Jazz, putting the finishing touches on the nursery or just relaxing and talking. Late one afternoon, Danny came home to find Sam upset with her mother because she wanted to throw Sam a huge baby shower.

"She just wants to brag to her snotty little friends and have an excuse to have an extravaganza with all the 'important people'. I told her I want nothing to do with it."

Danny knew that even though Nancy Manson annoyed her daughter to no end, Sam would still want her mother nearby when the baby was born, so he tried to mediate between them. "I know your upset, but you can't blame your mom for wanting to brag a little about her first grandchild."

Sam scowled at him, knowing he had a point. "Yeah, but you know I don't like being around crowds of people, especially rich society snobs."

Danny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on top of her head. "Well, Christmas is in two weeks, why don't we have Christmas here this year. That way all the immediate family and friends can come, we'll have something small here and you won't have to deal with a big party."

"Okay, but you have to tell my mother."

Danny softened Nancy up by asking her to hire a caterer and she happily agreed. Sam wasn't thrilled but knew that she wouldn't be able to prepare all the food and it would make her mother happy. However, she refused to allow Nancy to hire a decorator, telling her that she and Danny always put up the decorations together.

The plans were made for Christmas Eve day and Danny and Sam spent the day putting up the tree, hanging wreaths, and setting out holiday knick-knacks. Well, technically Danny did most of the work, making sure Sam spent most of the time sitting down. Sam grinned evilly and decided to make the most of it, giving directions and telling Danny to move things over and over until he finally caught on to what she was doing. Giving her a wicked grin, he advanced on her, laughing, as she couldn't get out of her chair to escape.

"You're going to pay for that one," he said still smiling.

Sam's eyes were full of laughter as she pouted. "You wouldn't do anything to a poor helpless pregnant woman would you?"

His grin widened even more. "You are the least helpless woman I know and I can think of several things I'd love to do to you," he said suggestively, winking at her.

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are such a pervert Fenton."

"What?" he said faking a hurt look. "All I wanted was a kiss; you have a dirty mind Samantha Fenton."

Danny pulled his hand from behind his back and dangled a sprig of mistletoe over her head. Bending down carefully so that he didn't lean on her, their lips met, unconsciously deepening the kiss as he tossed the mistletoe to the floor next to them, and brought his hands up to frame her face. The kiss was full of emotion, each of them telling the other without words of their love and devotion. The doorbell chiming broke them apart several moments later. Danny straightened, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before picking up the mistletoe and placing it in her hand before answering the door.

The evening went fairly well, considering that the Manson's, while having accepted Danny, disliked his parents because of their strange profession, and in Jack's case, his strange behavior. Maddie had made Jack promise to be on his best behavior, forbidding all ghost talk and warning him that if he did anything at all that caused Sam to get upset he would be sleeping in the lab for a month. Jazz, her husband Michael, and their six-year-old daughter Victoria kept him occupied for most of the evening. After dinner, the group made their way into the living room to open gifts. As expected most of the gifts that Danny and Sam received were for the baby. Jack and Maddie gave them a swing, stroller, and a highchair. Jazz had bought them a set of books for new parents and the baby's first year, while Tucker and Valerie gave them a basket of miscellaneous baby items and several outfits. Nancy and Ted Manson purchased a beautiful crib set and two car seats.

Danny and Sam had thought hard about what to get his parents and finally decided to give them tickets to a renowned ghost convention that he knew they wanted to go to. For Sam's parents they had picked up passes for a spa retreat and country club. Jazz's daughter Victoria squealed with delight when she opened the microscope kit they had bought for her and Jazz jokingly told them that it was their fault if she never saw her daughter again. Michael, who was a photographer, received a professional portfolio to display his photographs and Valerie got a beautiful tea set that Sam had seen her looking at one day in the mall. They got Tommy and Nicky a complete set of their favorite books and they immediately ran to Sam.

"Auni Sham, wead? Pwease?"

Smiling, Sam agreed to read to the boys after their daddy and Jazz had opened their gifts. They handed Jazz and Tucker the boxes and Jazz opened hers. Inside was a beautiful gold pendant with the word _Godmother_ engraved on it and behind that was a plaque with a spot for the baby's picture and a blank engraving plate for the name and birth date. Jazz looked up at Sam and Danny with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you two, I would be honored to be the baby's godmother," she said as she gave them both a big hug.

Meanwhile Tucker was opening his own gift, which held a duplicate of the plaque that Jazz had received and a sterling silver keychain engraved with _Godfather_. Tucker grinned at them.

"Thanks guys, I'll be glad to do that for my best friends."

Sam waved him over to give him a hug as she said teasingly "You better not mess up my kid or I'll mess you up, got it?"

Danny and Sam stood side by side, as they watched Jazz, her family, Tucker, Val and the kids leave. Closing the door, Sam turned around to find Maddie standing near her holding a rectangular box.

"This is a little something just for you Sam."

Sam smiled uncertainly. "Maddie you didn't have to get me anything." She opened the box to find a pretty lavender nightgown and robe set that looked very comfortable.

"I know dear, but every mother should have something comfortable to wear in the hospital instead of those ridiculous johnnies."

Sam thanked her before Maddie grabbed Jack, who was raiding the kitchen looking for leftover desserts, and herded him out the door. Nancy had been busy settling the bill with the caterer and came over as the Fenton's left.

"Samantha, Daniel, we have something else for you." She handed Sam a sealed envelope. "I hired a full time private nanny service for you with a one year contract"

Sam pasted a fake smile on her face and Danny winced as she grabbed his hand, squeezing the blood from his fingers. "Thanks Mother, um Danny and I will have to look at the information and talk to you about the details after the baby is born." Sam groaned as they left and Danny shut the door behind them. "I can't believe that she would go and do that without consulting us first."

Danny started to say something before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He reopened it to find Sam's father, Ted standing there.

"Samantha, Daniel may I come in for a minute, I told your mother I forgot my keys." Nodding, Danny stepped aside to let him through. "I wanted to let you know that I made a couple of changes to that nanny contract your mother got. I know that you two don't want a nanny, so I changed it to two years of on call service. That way you can use it for babysitting or if you want Samantha, you can have some help after you get home from the hospital when Daniel has to go back to work."

Sam smiled at her father; she had always been closer to him than to her mother. "Thanks Dad."

Ted smiled and winked as he took his keys from his jacket pocket. "Well, goodnight you two."

Danny closed the door behind him and turned to see Sam yawning. "All right my lady, you need to get to bed and get some sleep." He led her up the stairs and was about to open their bedroom door when Sam suddenly stopped.

"Uh, Danny I don't think going to bed is the best idea right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a little problem."

Danny looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little wet."

Now he looked confused. "Wet?"

Sam gave him a nervous smile. "Yeah, I think my water just broke."


	8. New Life and New Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

New Life and New Love

OOOOOOO

Danny stared at her for a full ten seconds, not understanding what she said, before realization dawned on his face.

"Now?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "No, tomorrow genius."

"Sorry, stupid question." Danny turned her around and helped her back down the stairs. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, but I could use a couple of towels," she said as she shuffled toward the bathroom.

Danny ran back upstairs and grabbed a bag that Sam had packed earlier that week, a clean pair of pants and underwear and headed back downstairs. He felt a mild sense of panic and tried to hurry, stumbling forward as he felt his left leg go intangible and sink slightly through the floor. Pulling his foot out, he placed the bag by the back door and turned back. Sam was standing by the couch, talking on the phone with Dr. Rossell. When she hung up, he handed her the clothes and she went back into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she had taken a couple of towels and wrapped them outside her pants like a diaper. She looked at him and scowled.

"Okay, she said we should head over to the hospital, and if you make one comment about the towels you will be a full ghost."

Danny just cleared his throat and helped her into her coat. "It's probably going to be quicker and easier if I just fly us there."

Sam nodded and Danny let the blue rings of light envelope him at the waist, heading in opposite directions and revealing his ghostly self. He easily picked Sam up with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and turned them both intangible, phasing through the roof. When they landed at the hospital, he set them down in a small deserted corner by the door. Changing back, he put one arm around Sam's waist and guided her through the automatic doors and over to the desk. A young blonde woman was sitting in a chair at a computer screen and looked up.

"Hello," she said, looking at Danny and smiling brightly. "How can I help you?"

"My wife is going into labor we think, her water broke."

The woman's eyes casually flicked over Sam and turned back to Danny. "Okay, you need to be on the fourth floor, let me call someone to take her up."

Thanking her, Danny moved to the side with Sam and they waited for a couple of minutes before an older man came over to them with a wheelchair.

"I'm going to assume that you two are the ones waiting to go up to maternity?" The man had a twinkle in his eye and a friendly smile as he took Sam's arm and helped her sit in the wheelchair, making sure she was comfortable before setting off to the elevator with Danny in tow. "Is this your first?" Sam nodded to the orderly and he smiled fondly. "Well, congratulations." The three chatted amicably as the elevator rose and stopped on the fourth floor. The orderly wheeled her over to the desk.

"Hey Sally, I have another customer for you," he said, winking at Sam and Danny. He handed a paper over to the nurse and turned back to them. "Congratulations and good luck to both of you." He looked up at Danny and shook his finger at him. "You take good care of both of them young man, your family is everything. This pretty lady seems like a special woman."

Sam blushed and Danny nodded, looking the man straight in the eye. "Yes sir, she is, and I will." He shook the orderly's hand firmly and the old man nodded, content with his simple answer.

The nurse smiled at both of them as she took hold of the wheelchair and started down a hallway. "That's Charles, he's been here a long time, and he takes a real interest in all our patients." She wheeled Sam into a small room and turned the lights on. "Okay, so how are you feeling Samantha?"

"Please, call me Sam; I'm fine except for being a little wet."

The nurse laughed and pulled out a johnnie. "Well, why don't you go right into the bathroom and change into this while I get everything set up out here."

Sam nodded and took the garment and let Danny help her to the bathroom. When she came out several minutes later, Sally had pulled back the sheets on the bed and brought in the monitor. Sam climbed onto the bed and let her attach the wires for the monitor and run a quick test before the nurse turned to her again.

"Okay, so any contractions at all?"

Sam shook her head and answered several more questions. Sally smiled at her and folded a blanket up over her.

"I want you to try to get some sleep, I'll be back to check on you in a few hours so if you need anything just press the call button." She looked over to Danny and pointed to a large, funny looking chair in the corner. "That folds out into a bed, not the most comfortable thing, but better than nothing, there's a small snack room down the hall and you can use the phone in the room for any calls you need to make. She left the room, turning the main light off and pulling the door almost shut.

Danny pulled a smaller chair over next to the bed and sat down as Sam lay down and turned toward him.

"Nervous?" Danny asked quietly, taking her hand into his own and rubbing his thumb across the back of her knuckles.

"Not really, it doesn't seem real yet, I mean nothing's happened other than my water breaking." Sam yawned and Danny smiled at her squeezing her hand before letting go and grabbing another blanket from the closet. Sitting back down he covered himself up and reached over, taking her hand again.

"Try to get some sleep; you'll need your strength."

Sam looked at him seriously for a minute. "Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, it's going to be hours before anything really starts to happen…you could go home and sleep comfortably…I can have them call later."

Danny looked at her in disbelief. "Sammi, I'm not going anywhere, so forget it, besides do you really think I'd get any sleep with you here?"

Sam gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, I feel kind of bad with you sitting here for hours doing nothing, but I really want you with me."

Danny leaned up and kissed her gently to reassure her. "I'm right here with you, okay? Now go to sleep while you still can."

Over the next several hours Sam slept fitfully, her contractions had started in the early morning hours and the nurse kept waking her about once an hour to check on her. Danny left briefly around midmorning to get something quick to eat and make a few phone calls. He called Sam's parents first, telling them that they were at the hospital but that nothing was expected to happen for several more hours. Her mother wanted to come right over but he held her off, telling her that Sam didn't want them to have to hang around waiting all day, especially on Christmas day. Next, he called his parents and Tucker, giving them each a quick update and telling them he would call again later. After getting something to eat, he made his way back to the room where Sam was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

The rest of the morning and the afternoon wore by slowly with Sam feeling more pain and Danny resisting the urge to snap at the doctor and nurses to do something for her. Sam refused to have an epidural, a procedure that would substantially reduce the pain, and Danny argued with her, finally getting her to agree to an injection of a mild pain medication. The medicine made Sam somewhat groggy and she dozed off and on in-between contractions and Danny relaxed somewhat, sitting in the chair next to the bed and stroking her hair, talking softly to her when she would moan in pain. This helped for a couple of hours before Sam seemed to suddenly snap fully awake, trying to sit up as she cried out, causing Danny to jump from his chair.

"Sam? What is it, do you need the nurse?"

Sam shook her head, breathing hard for a minute before relaxing and slumping back on the bed. "Oh, boy, that one really hurt," she said, closing her eyes.

A minute later Sally, who had been gone most of the day and was now back on shift, came into the room. "Well, hello you two, still here I see."

Sam gave the woman a dirty look.

"Well, I saw the last contraction on the monitor and it looked like a good one, so hopefully were almost there."

Sam muttered something under her breath about "If that seemed like a good one, why don't you try it," and the nurse easily ignored it, winking to Danny when Sam wasn't looking.

The contractions started hitting Sam much harder after that and she snapped at Danny several times before bursting into tears, sobbing apologies, which Danny waved away. Dr. Rossell came in cheerfully shortly after that and told Sam it was time to start pushing. Danny climbed up on the bed behind her as Sam scooted toward the end and supported her back and shoulders, rubbing her back and encouraging her as she pushed. Sam grew tired after awhile but continued with determination. This went on for a few hours and Danny was starting to get a little worried at how exhausted Sam seemed. He noticed that the doctor and nurse had started talking in low voices together earlier and the nurse left and came back with an oxygen mask, which she slipped over Sam's face. She smiled reassuringly at Danny when he gave her a worried look and explained that they just wanted to make sure Sam was getting enough oxygen to help her keep her strength up.

More time went by, she pushed with all her might, every muscle shaking, but it was not enough and Sam started crying, saying she couldn't do it anymore. She felt like fire was ripping through her back and stomach as an enormous pressure built up and she could no longer feel her arms or legs. She could hear the doctor telling her just a few more pushes and Danny's voice at her ear, persuading her to keep trying, and she shook her head.

"I…can't…Danny, I can't do anymore…," she sobbed.

Danny started to feel scared, as she seemed to want to give up. "Come on baby, just a little more. You can do it Sam." He could see his arm go invisible from the stress of the emotions running through him, but ignored it, only caring about Sam, still talking to her, convincing her to keep going. Sam nodded and leaned forward again, pushing.

"That's it honey, you're almost there." She heard his voice dimly, almost muffled, as she felt pain rip through her and black spots swam before her eyes. A loud buzzing noise sounded in her head and she felt numbness sweep through her whole body as a sudden darkness descended.

Danny looked down as he felt Sam suddenly slump against him and saw that her eyes were closed, a slight bluish tinge to her lips.

"Sam? Sam!" He yelled panicking, shaking her, trying to rouse her.

He noticed a sudden commotion at the end of the bed and looked down in horror as the doctor started yelling, standing suddenly, causing the stool she had been sitting on to crash into the wall behind her. The nurse handed Dr. Rossell some sort of equipment he didn't recognize and less than a minute later, he heard the cry of a newborn echo throughout the room. Torn between relief that the baby seemed to be okay and fear for Sam, Danny didn't notice when the nurse came up to Sam's side and started checking her vital signs, injecting a medication into her IV and adjusting the oxygen flow.

He looked back down at Sam and felt his heart jump when her eyes fluttered open weakly, and she looked at him, scared, struggling to remove the mask.

"…Danny…baby…is the baby…?" She broke off as she heard the baby's cry and relaxed, relieved as tears slipped from her eyes.

Dr. Rossell spoke up to them from the end of the bed. "Sam, feeling better? You had us worried for a minute there, passing out on us like that." She put her hand up and smiled, stopping the questions she knew were coming.

"The baby is fine, just needed a little extra help with her entrance. You have a beautiful baby girl."

With this, she waved to the nurse standing over to one side, who came forward with a wrapped bundle in her arms. The nurse standing next to Sam took her oxygen mask off and stepped away as the first one handed the infant into Sam's arms.

Sam's breath caught as she looked at her daughter. She had jet black hair, a cute little nose, and a perfect little bow mouth. She felt Danny press a kiss to the top of her head and glanced up to see the look of utter amazement on his face, tears sliding down his face unabashedly. Their eyes met and they smiled, a feeling of completeness filling them.

Danny leaned down and kissed her softly as he whispered "She's perfect, Mommy."

Sam looked back at the baby in time to see her open her eyes as she gave a big yawn. They were a beautiful bright blue, like Danny's, with subtle specks of violet scattered throughout.

"Yeah, she is Daddy," Sam said as Danny reached out a hand and the baby wrapped her tiny fingers around his larger one.

"I love you," they both whispered to each other, and to the tiny person who had changed their lives forever.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: _I don't own Danny Phantom._

_Epilogue_

OOOOOOO

Danny woke to faint sounds coming from his daughter's room. Glancing down at the woman sleeping in his arms, he noted with satisfaction that she was still sound asleep. As quietly as possible, he gently disentangled himself from her and slipped from the bed, pulling up the pajama bottoms that had slid down slightly during the night to hang on his lean hips. A quick look at the clock on the bedside table told him it was 7:16am. He turned the baby monitor off, walked into the hall, closing the bedroom door silently behind him and headed down the hall. Looking in his daughter's bedroom, he shook his head with a grin as he surveyed the disaster. Three-year-old Kylie Teresa Fenton was standing on the floor next to her bed, surrounded by every piece of clothing she owned. She was clad only in a pair of Dora the Explorer underwear that she had somehow managed to get on with one of the leg holes around her waist, and was currently trying to shove her head through the armhole of a blue short-sleeved dress. Pushing the door open, he walked into the room and pulled the dress off her head.

"Hey princess, how about Daddy gives you a little help okay?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously. "Kay."

Quickly getting adjusting the clothing properly, he picked up the rest of the clothes from the floor and folded them with a little 'help', putting them back in the dresser drawer. Danny scooped Kylie up and sat her on his hip as he walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

"So, what do we want to make Mommy for breakfast for her special day?"

Kylie frowned for a moment, thinking, before grinning widely. "Pagetti!"

He chuckled as he set her down on the floor and opened a cabinet, pulling out a small cup and bowl. "Spaghetti? That's for supper, silly goose. How about cereal or maybe waffles?"

Kylie climbed up into one of the kitchen chairs on her knees as her daddy got the milk out of the refrigerator and shook her head. "No Daddy, make pagetti," she said firmly.

Danny placed the milk on the counter and opened another cabinet. "Do you want some cheerios?"

"Uh huh, and nana pease Daddy?"

Taking the box of cereal down, he poured some into the small bowl and grabbed a spoon for her. "Okay, a banana too," he said, carefully cutting up half a banana into small pieces and adding them to the cereal before pouring some milk and placing the bowl in front of her. Pouring her a small glass of juice he asked, "Don't you think Mommy might like some cheerios and banana too?"

Kylie looked up at him with her wide blue eyes and clasped her hands together under her chin. "Pease daddy, pease make Mommy pagetti?"

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. _Damn, what a sucker Fenton_.

"Okay," he said, smiling and kissing her on top of her head. "We'll make spaghetti, but how about we make some toast and jelly too all right?"

The little girl bounced up and down in her seat. "Yay!"

Danny shook his head, started some water boiling on the stove, and put the coffee maker on before opening the breadbox and pulling out the whole wheat bread and plugging in the toaster. He had a quick bowl of cereal with Kylie and was draining the spaghetti when he heard a loud clatter behind him.

"Oh oh."

He turned around to see that Kylie had apparently been trying to carry her bowl to the sink and dropped it on the floor, splashing milk all over herself and the floor.

Her eyes filled with tears and her little lip quivered as she looked up at him. "I shorry."

He placed the pot on the counter and grabbed a dishtowel, crouching down in front of her, noticing that one of her hands had gone intangible. "That's okay princess, it was just an accident."

Danny and Sam had first seen signs of Kylie's ghost powers when she two years old. So far, the only ability that she had was a slight intangibility that she couldn't yet control, but Danny had a feeling that as she got older she would gain other powers as well. Luckily, both Danny and Sam were able to work at least part of the time at home and when they couldn't; his mom would come over so they didn't have to worry about something happening at a daycare. They had also talked to Kylie about not telling others about the 'disappearing' and surprisingly she seemed to understand how important that was.

Danny wiped up the milk from the floor and picked up the bowl and spoon, placing them in the sink before bending down and picking Kylie up. He tipped her chin up gently and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey, no tears now, where's that beautiful smile?"

She sniffled a little and gave him a wobbly smile wrapping both of her now visible hands around his neck and burrowing her face into his bare chest. He rubbed her back soothingly as he walked back upstairs to her bedroom to help her change. The tragedy over, the two went back into the kitchen and finished preparing the unusual breakfast. Putting his finger to his lips, he signaled to Kylie to be quiet as they opened the bedroom door quietly and tiptoed in.

As he placed the tray he was holding on the bedside table a loud, happy squeal was heard from the direction of the hallway. Winking at Kylie, who had crawled up and snuggled up next to Sam, he turned and left the room again, heading this time to the room across the hall. When he opened the door, the baby standing in the crib gave another squeal and let go of the railing, promptly falling on his backside and giggling. Danny picked up his ten-month-old son Christopher and carried him over to the changing table.

"Hey big boy, let's get changed and go see Mommy." The baby blew a raspberry and kicked his feet as Danny quickly changed him.

Sam smiled to herself as she felt a warm little body snuggle up next to her. She had heard Kylie and Danny walk into the room and had kept her eyes closed as the baby made his presence known and Danny went to get him. A little hand patted her cheek gently.

"Mommy up, up Mommy."

Sam opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter, who sat up and bounced on the bed.

"Hi Mommy!"

Sitting up, Sam grabbed the little girl, pulling her into her lap and tickling her, causing her to laugh and squirm. "Hi baby," she said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which Kylie returned before wiggling out of her arms and pointing next to the bed.

"Look Mommy, Daddy an me make pagetti!"

Sam looked at the tray, which held a bowl of spaghetti, toast and jelly, a glass of juice and half a banana. "Did you make that for me?"

Kylie nodded, smiling proudly and Sam grinned, giving her another hug and thanking her. She looked up as Danny walked back into the room with Christopher and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Kylie says you helped her make breakfast for me Daddy."

He gave a sheepish grin as he sat down on the bed. "Your daughter picked the menu," he said as he leaned over to give her a kiss. "Happy Mother's day."

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling at him as she took the baby, who was reaching for her, settling him in her lap. Kylie crawled into Danny's lap and snuggled against him contentedly with her thumb in her mouth. The two parents leaned back against the headboard, her head against his shoulder, knowing they were truly blessed.


End file.
